The Wedding
by RedPheonixWitch
Summary: What was going through Alec's head during the wedding scene?
1. Chapter 1

**What could have been going through Alec's head during the wedding scene. _The parts that are like this are Alec's thoughts_**

 **Alec's POV**

*Magnus enters the wedding*

 _Magnus,he's here?_

"Maryes this is between me and your son, I'll leave if he asks me to" Magnus said confidently. _But i could tell there was worry in his voice. This is my chance, I can stop this, I can be with Magnus..._

"Alec?" Lydia said. _Crap, how long have i been staring at him studying his expression, the way he is gently shaking... Say something, stop staring at him._ I turned to look at Lydia.

"I... I can't breath" _Really that's the best I can come up with..._

"I know, it's okay" Lydia said trying to reassure me. _I can't do this. Magnus's voice has continued to echo through my head since he said it "I know you feel what i feel Alec..."  
_

 _Why had i been so harsh with him, all he had done was care for me and tell me to stop lying to myself._

"I can't do this, I thought we were doing the right thing, but this, this isn't it" _That is the first smart thing i have said all month._

"You don't have to explain" Lydia said. _What do I say now?_

"Lydia, I'm sorry.."

"You deserve to be happy, it's okay, I'll be fine." Lydia said.

 _What do I do now, I'll turn and look at magnus. I studied the look on his face, he looked scared, for the first time since i meet Magnus he has ever looked scared. Wait I'm staring again. Just walk down the steps. Wait is this the right move. This isn't what my parents would want. No, they cant control me any more, it's finally my turn to get what i want. All i need to do is walk over to Magnus and take him to a separate room and talk to him._

"Alec what are you doing..." My Mother said

"Enough" I said over her voice

 _Everything started to slow. As i got closer to Magnus my heart beat faster and it became harder and harder to breath. Everything he said was right, I can't lie anymore. I need to show them here and now who I really am, I need to tell them all the truth. I grabbed his coat and brought him towards me as quickly as possible. It felt like time came to a stop as we kissed nothing else mattered. When I pulled away for air Magnus looked so scared, like he thought i had changed my mind. I leaned in to kiss him again.  
_

 _This is it, this is all that I need. All I need is Magnus, as long as he is here with me, it will all be fine_


	2. Chapter 2

What could have been going through Magnus' head during the wedding scene. _  
_

 _Am i to late? Could this be it?_

 _I walked into the room._

 _I've made it, just._

 _Maryes said something, but it didn't matter, all i could see was Alec._

 _"Maryes this is between me and your son, I'll leave if he asks me to."_

 _Alec's hurtful words have continued to ring through my head all day 'You have no clue what i feel.' Maybe I shouldn't have been pressuring him?_

 _I tried to say something but words wouldn't come out. I wanted to tell Alec, that I have loved many people over the years, but those feelings were never as strong as the ones i have for you now. But I couldn't, I knew that if I did, if he were to still marry Lydia my heart would be gone forever. Camille, Imasu and many others have broken my heart over the years and I would fix it and continue, But what I feel for Alec was more then them, more then me._

 _Alec turned to look at me for the second time. I could tell that he was thinking, when Alec thinks he starts to get three small lines just above his eyebrows._

 _As he started to walk towards me three things went through my head:_

 _1, Is he going to punch me?_

 _No he wouldn't punch me, Alec doesn't punch people for no reason, right?_

 _2, Is he going to throw me out._

 _3, Is he going to walk out of the wedding entirely_

 _But, then his arms started to reach out for me, then he grabbed my coat and the everything slowed, as if time had stopen and only me and Alec could move. Alec leaned in and kissed me._

 _Every little ounce of hope, every part of me that loved Alec came rushing to the surface. My heart was racing, my head was spinning and i couldn't breath._

 _When Alec pulled away i felt like every part of me was vulnerable and he could see right through me. Has he changed his mind? Alec leaned in and kissed me again. This kiss was gentle, not rough like the last one. I could hear gasps in the distance, but none of that mattered._

 _It doesn't matter what they think. As long as we are together, as long as we stand by each other, we can fight anyone that stands in ar way or tells us we are wrong._

 _But none of that mattered right now. Right now all that matters is Alec being here with me, and in this moment we are fine_


End file.
